


Ночь живых мертвецов

by bibigongirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 16:35:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1948290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bibigongirl/pseuds/bibigongirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Нет ничего хуже, чем сидеть на дереве без огнемета, пока тебя окружает жаждущая свежих мозгов орава зомби</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ночь живых мертвецов

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Night of the Living Dead](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/61173) by ignipes. 



\- Эй, Сэм? На Рождество я хочу огнемет.

\- Постараюсь запомнить. Они ведь не смогут сюда залезть, да?

\- Это зомби, тупица, а не обезьяны. Они не ползают по деревьям.

\- Ты уверен? А этот тогда что делает…

\- Просто найди применение одной из своих гигантских ног и пни его по башке. И приготовь арбалет.

\- Я… эмм…

\- Что? Сэм?

\- Я его уронил.

\- Ты его _уронил_?

\- Когда один схватил меня за ногу внизу. Но у меня осталось мачете.

\- Ну да, это здорово. Может, сможешь срезать пару веток и устроить навес, пока я… да просто пни ублюдка, проклятье!

\- Фууу. Гадость. Если мы выживем, я точно отправлюсь завтра за новыми ботинками.

\- Как скажешь, Имельда. Стрелы ты тоже уронил?

\- Нет. Все еще при мне.

\- Давай сюда.

\- Ага, вот…

\- _Мрряу_.

\- Твою ж мать!

\- Боже, Сэм, какого черта?

\- Я… в порядке.

\- Ну да, точно. Знаешь, возможно, будет лучше, если ты не свалишься с этого дерева.

\- Отвали.

\- Просто дружеский совет. А теперь передай сюда стрелы, пока ты не решил пожертвовать свои гигантские мозги этим голодным ртам внизу.

\- Заткнись. Она меня просто испугала.

\- Кто?

\- Она.

\- Это… о. Ха.

\- _Мррр_.

\- Она сидела на ветке. Наверное, тоже от них сбежала.

\- Умная киска. Но у нас тут есть более насущные проблемы, Сэмми. Вот, бери зажигалку. Будет быстрее, если ты будешь поджигать мне наконечники стрел.

\- Ладно. Секунду. Дай-ка я…

\- _Мрряу_?

\- Ой, только посмотрите, наш бесстрашный воин. Мы сменим твое боевое имя на Сидящий На Деревьях И Убивающий Зомби С Котятами На Плечах.

\- Да пошел ты. Хочешь, чтобы я поджигал тебе стрелы или нет?

\- Ага. Вот так.

\- Классный выстрел.

\- Спасибо. Хорошо, что они такие старые. Ненавижу убивать свежих. Всегда приходится рубить головы, а не поджигать.

\- Спорим, не попадешь этому между глаз.

\- Которому?

\- Старику с бородой.

\- Да? На что спорим?

\- Стирка целый месяц.

\- В игре. Поджигай.

\- _Мяу_.

\- Эй, никаких комментариев с галёрки.

\- Она права. Довольно неудачный выстрел, Дин.

\- Но ублюдок ведь полыхает, а?

\- Ты попал в ногу. Далековато от глаз.

\- Но убил с таким же успехом. Ну ладно, зазнайка. Смотри внимательно. Особый Винчестерский. Мертвая цыпочка в белом платье. Прямо в голову.

\- Ни фига не получится. До нее метров тридцать, если не больше.

\- Смотри.

\- Ух ты… ладно, это было довольно круто. Но от стирки тебя не избавляет.

\- Сколько у нас стрел?

\- Эмм… девять.

\- Отлично. Осталось всего шесть зомби. Похоже, мы все-таки переживем эту ночь.

\- Твоя уверенность поистине трогательна. Ставлю двадцатку, что не попадешь мужику в цилиндре прямо в его бабочку в горошек.

\- Приятель, попрощайся со своей двадцаткой.

***

\- _Мррр_.

\- А она-то на что, черт возьми, жалуется? Мы же их всех поубивали, так?

\- По-моему, она голодная.

\- А мозги она ест?

\- Скорее всего, она ест кошачий корм, но кто знает.

\- Ну ладно. Пошли.

\- Ты уверен, что больше не осталось?

\- Ты видишь еще чуваков, вылезающих их могил?

\- Хорошо… если ты уверен. Здорово у нас все получилось.

\- _У нас_? У кого это _у нас_ , Сэмми? Ты говоришь о парне, который уронил арбалет, или о парне, который его не уронил?

\- Отлично. Как скажешь. _У тебя_ здорово все получилось, мистер Героический Убийца Зомби Горящими Стрелами Сидящий На Дереве С Веткой В Заднице.

\- Эй, нет, приятель, я не собираюсь приуменьшать твое участие. Я, может быть, и отправил на тот свет дюжину ходячих трупов и спас ничего не подозревающий город от зомби-угрозы кошмарных пропорций, но ты… ты снял котенка с дерева. Ты настоящий герой, Сэмми.

\- Иди в пень.

\- Не, правда, я серьезно. Думаешь, у нее есть имя?

\- Нет. Может быть. Она выглядит как Тыковка.

\- Тыковка.

\- Что? Хорошее имя.

\- Временами я просто не могу поверить, что мы с тобой родственники.


End file.
